tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Demo Ballseye
Demo Ballseye is a RED Demoman TF2 Monster created by Payton Tate. His theme song is Gloomy Galleon and his rage theme is a remix of Pufftoss. Appearance Demo Ballseye is a large RED Demoman with an extremely long, spine-like neck that leads up to a MONOCULUS! for a head. He speaks in an unknown language, with a distorted and alien voice. His most notable sound is a chilling howl that rolls far and wide. The method he uses to produce sound is still unknown. Ballseye stands much taller than most Demomen, not counting his noticeable eye-stalk, which is shown to be extremely flexible. Biography Not much is known about where he is from, but is speculated to have lived in a dimension of his own. Demo Ballseye was pulled from his home several universes away, sent by his new master to seek out worlds that must be cleansed. The cyclops rooted himself within the deserts of the world, searching for signs of impurities in the residents of the world. Eventually he began to access and connect to social media, finding a font that matched the typeface used back on his homeworld, Wingdings. Over time he grew to accumulate the many shames of humanity, and with this, he prepared to summon his master for a worldwide cleansing. To summon his master, he needed 4 things, the mask the god wears, the garments he drapes himself in, the stone he carries on his back, and enough shaman blood to fill his veins once more. And for that reason, he set South for the gravelpits that housed the peaceful Pyronium tribe, within minutes he had mercilessly slaughtered the majority of the tribals who lived there, forcing the rest into hiding. Gravely injuring the tribe's elder shaman, denying his silent plea for death, with this he teleported to a remote location, scaling his way into a deep volcanic cavern, tossing his knife into the lava below to summon a friend from the other side to assist him in completing his task. Behavior and Personality Not much is known about the otherworldly monster, aside from his temper and his purpose, thus his personality is mostly anyone's guess. He appeared to be non-hostile to an Engineer, up until the Texan started screaming, which resulted in Ballseye violently and swiftly murdering him, breaking his neck on his Dispenser and smashing his head open. This brutality was spawned either out of anger, necessity, or pleasure. Demo rarely ever speaks, often either laughing or being completely silent. This, his alien dialect, and his near-complete lack of facial expressions make his personality unreadable, divorcing him quite a bit from other Freaks who have distinct and defined personalities. Powers and Abilities BallseyeAbilities.png|Ballseye breaking a Pyronium's neck with his eye. BallseyeAbilities2.png|Ballseye's signature pair of daggers BallseyeAbilities3.png|Ballseye extending his daggers for combat BallseyeAbilities4.png|Teleportation This monster is particularly powerful, a right-hand man to a minor god of death, meaning he has no shortage of strength. * Unique Fightstyle: He utilizes his huge eye as a sort of flesh-mace, used with deadly efficiency. * Teleportation: He has shown the ability to instantaneously replace any given object at any time, having done so with a Sentry whilst its Engineer was watching it. * Eye-Capture: The Ballseye's eye can grow to amazing lengths, allowing him to fully envelop a victim in a blackened abyss, cutting them off from air, usually killing them. This is also used as a form of corpse storage. * Strength: Ballseye has a great deal of physical strength, allowing him to crush and break most victims with great ease. * Melee Adept: Demo Ballseye has demonstrated a remarkable grasp on swordplay, particularly with his daggers, which have been shown to inexplicably elongate on demand. Faults and Weaknesses * Demo Ballseye lacks any means of ranged combat, meaning his attacks are ineffective against people who use ranged attacks. Additionally, his Eye-Capture requires his victim(s) to be stationary and near him, again making it useless against fast moving and mobile people. * Due to his unusual proportions and attacks, Demo Ballseye can't attack properly in tight spaces. * Demo Ballseye's eye is vulnerable, and can completely disable him if removed completely. * His short-temper may be used against him by clever foes. Trivia * Ballseye's voice came from his creator playing around in Audacity, discovering the interesting and haunting effect created by 'Paulstretch,' which gives Demo that echoing, unnatural voice. His voice is stretched, lowered in pitch, and reversed, making his words unrecognizable. * Ballseye was a late night idea centered around Payton's model making friend, who promptly rigged him a 'Bat Outta Hell' to make this monster. * The necessary addons for Demo Ballseye are as follows: A repair for MONOCULOUS!'s model A rigged Samson Skewer, Prinny Machete, and a Big Earner, and A rigged Bat Outta Hell Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak * Demo Ballseye Terrifies a Construction Worker * Demo Ballseye Sound Test * An Unfortunate Encounter * An Unexpected Ally (Flashbacks) * An Unwilling Companion (WIP) * Channel_Trailer_.UGGC Freak Fights Category:Berserkers Category:Big-headed Category:Butchers Category:Created by a Monster Category:Demomen Category:Demonic Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Multi-moded Category:RED Team Category:Screamers Demo Ballseye